There is a plethora of references (both patents and literature articles) dealing with the formation of acids, one of the most important being adipic acid, by oxidation of hydrocarbons. Adipic acid is used to produce Nylon 66 fibers and resins, polyesters, polyurethanes, and miscellaneous other compounds.
There are different processes of manufacturing adipic acid. The conventional process involves a first step of oxidizing cyclohexane with oxygen to a mixture of cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol (KA mixture), and then oxidation of the KA mixture with nitric acid to adipic acid. Other processes include, among others, the "Hydroperoxide Process", the "Boric Acid Process", and the "Direct Synthesis Process", which involves direct oxidation of cyclohexane to adipic acid with oxygen in the presence of solvents, catalysts, and promoters.
The Direct Synthesis Process has been given attention for a long time. However, to this date it has found little commercial success. One of the reasons is that although it looks very simple at first glance, it is extremely complex in reality. Due to this complexity, one can find strikingly conflicting results, comments, and views in different references.
It is well known that after a reaction has taken place according to the Direct Synthesis, a mixture of two liquid phases is present at ambient temperature, along with a solid phase mainly consisting of adipic acid. The two liquid phases have been called the "Polar Phase" and the "Non-Polar Phase". However, no attention has been paid so far to the importance of the two phases, except for separating the adipic acid from the "Polar Phase" and recycling these phases to the reactor partially or totally with or without further treatment.
It is also important to note that most studies on the Direct Synthesis have been conducted in a batch mode, literally or for all practical purposes.
As aforementioned, there is a plethora of references dealing with oxidation of organic compounds to produce acids, such as, for example, adipic acid and/or intermediate products, such as for example cyclohexanone, cyclohexanol, cyclohexylhydroperoxide, etc.
The following references, among others, may be considered as representative of oxidation processes relative to the preparation of diacids and other intermediate oxidation products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,119 (Kollar) discloses a process for the oxidative preparation of C.sub.5 -C.sub.8 aliphatic dibasic acids by
(1) reacting, PA1 (2) removing the aliphatic dibasic acid; and PA1 (3) recycling intermediates, post oxidation components, and derivatives thereof remaining after removal of the aliphatic dibasic acid into the oxidation reaction. PA1 (1) reacting, at a cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon conversion level of between about 7% and about 30%, PA1 (2) isolating the C5-C8 aliphatic dibasic acid. PA1 either a step of reducing the Co to or maintaining the Co predominantly or substantially at valence II {Co(II)} if proximate de-watering and/or thermal precipitation is desired; PA1 or a step of oxidizing the Co to or maintaining the Co predominantly or substantially at valence III {Co(III)} if proximate de-watering and/or thermal precipitation is to be avoided.
(a) at least one saturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon having from 5 to 8 ring carbon atoms in the liquid phase and PA2 (b) an excess of oxygen gas or an oxygen-containing gas in the presence of PA2 (c) a solvent comprising an organic acid containing only primary and/or secondary hydrogen atoms and PA2 (d) at least about 0.002 mole per 1000 grams of reaction mixture of a polyvalent heavy metal catalyst; PA2 (a) at least one saturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon having from 5 to 8 ring carbon atoms in the liquid phase and PA2 (b) an excess of oxygen gas or an oxygen containing gas mixture in the presence of PA2 (c) less than 1.5 moles of a solvent per mole of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon (a), wherein said solvent comprises an organic acid containing only primary and/or secondary hydrogen atoms and PA2 (d) at least about 0.002 mole per 1000 grams of reaction mixture of a polyvalent heavy metal catalyst; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,767 (Drinkard et al.) discloses formation of cyclohexyladipates in a staged reactor, e.g., a reactive distillation column. A mixture containing a major amount of benzene and a minor amount of cyclohexene is fed to the lower portion of the reaction zone and adipic acid is fed to the upper portion of the reaction zone, cyclohexyladipates are formed and removed from the lower portion of the reaction zone and benzene is removed from the upper portion of the reaction zone. The reaction zone also contains an acid catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,157 (Kollar) discloses a process for the preparation of C.sub.5 -C.sub.8 aliphatic dibasic acids through oxidation of corresponding saturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons by
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,100 (Barnette et al.) describes a process of oxidizing cyclohexane to produce cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol, said process comprising contacting a stream of liquid cyclohexane with oxygen in each of at least three successive oxidation stages by introducing into each stage a mixture of gases comprising molecular oxygen and an inert gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,876 (Rapoport et al.) describes a process for the preparation of cyclohexyl hydroperoxide substantially free of other peroxides by oxidation of cyclohexane containing a cyclohexane soluble cobalt salt in a zoned oxidation process in which an oxygen containing gas is fed to each zone in the oxidation section in an amount in excess of that which will react under the conditions of that zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,513 (Russell) discloses the oxidation of cyclohexane with molecular oxygen in a series of reaction zones, with vaporization of cyclohexane from the last reactor effluent and parallel distribution of this cyclohexane vapor among the series of reaction zones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,185 (Pugi) discloses a process for manufacturing precursors of adipic acid by oxidation with an oxygen-containing inert gas which process is conducted in at least three successive oxidation stages by passing a stream of liquid cyclohexane maintained at a temperature in the range of 140.degree. to 200.degree. C. and a pressure in the range of 50 to 350 p.s.i.g. through each successive oxidation stage and by introducing a mixture of gases containing oxygen in each oxidation stage in an amount such that substantially all of the oxygen introduced into each stage is consumed in that stage thereafter causing the residual inert gases to pass countercurrent into the stream of liquid during the passage of the stream through said stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,751 (Oberster et al.) discloses a process for the production of epsilon-hydroxycaproic acid in which cyclohexane is oxidized by liquid phase air oxidation in the presence of a catalytic amount of a lower aliphatic carboxylic acid and a catalytic amount of a peroxide under certain reaction conditions so that most of the oxidation products are found in a second, heavy liquid layer, and are directed to the production of epsilon-hydroxycaproic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,806 (Lidov et al.) discloses a process for the production of adipic acid by the further oxidation of the products of oxidation of cyclohexane after separation of cyclohexane from the oxidation mixture, and more particularly to stage wise oxidation of the cyclohexane to give high yields of adipic acid precursors and also to provide a low enough concentration of oxygen in the vent gas so that the latter is not a combustible mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,271 (Barker et al.) discloses a process for the production of adipic acid by the two-step oxidation of cyclohexane with oxygen. In a preferred embodiment, mixtures comprising cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol are oxidized. In another embodiment, the process involves the production of adipic acid from cyclohexane by oxidation thereof, separation of cyclohexane from the oxidation mixture and recycle thereof, and further oxidation of the other products of oxidation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,608 (Kollar) discloses a process for the preparation of aliphatic dibasic acids from saturated cyclic hydrocarbons having from 4 to 8 cyclic carbon atoms per molecule in the presence of a solvent which comprises an aliphatic monobasic acid which contains only primary and secondary hydrogen atoms and a catalyst comprising a cobalt salt of an organic acid, and in which process the molar ratio of said solvent to said saturated cyclic hydrocarbon is between 1.5:1 and 7:1, and in which process the molar ratio of said catalyst to said saturated cyclic hydrocarbon is at least 5 millimoles per mole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,603 (Leyshon et al.) discloses a process for recovering the copper-vanadium catalyst from the waste liquors obtained in the manufacture of adipic acid by the nitric acid oxidation of cyclohexanol and/or cyclohexanone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,087 (Porter et al.) discloses the oxidation of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons in the liquid phase with a gas containing molecular oxygen and in the presence of about 10% water to produce two phases and avoid formation of esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,282 (Hamblet et al.) discloses production of adipic acid and related aliphatic dibasic acids; more particularly to the production of adipic acid by the direct oxidation of cyclohexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,513 (Hamblet et al.) discloses the production of adipic acid and related aliphatic dibasic acids and more particularly to the production of adipic acid by the oxidation of cyclohexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,494 (Loder et al.) discloses the oxidation of cyclic saturated hydrocarbons and more particularly to the production of cyclic alcohols and cyclic ketones by oxidation of cyclic saturated hydrocarbons with an oxygen-containing gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,493 (Loder et al.) discloses the production of aliphatic dibasic acids and more particularly to the production of aliphatic dibasic acids by oxidation of cyclic saturated hydrocarbons with an oxygen-containing gas.
German Patent DE 44 26 132 A1 (Kysela et al.) discloses a method of dehydration of process acetic acid from liquid-phase oxidation of cyclohexane with air, in the presence of cobalt salts as a catalyst after separation of the adipic acid after filtration, while simultaneously avoiding cobalt salt precipitates in the dehydration column, characterized in that the acetic acid phase to be returned to the beginning of the process is subjected to azeotropic distillation by the use of added cyclohexane, under distillative removal of the water down to a residual content of less than [sic] 0.3-0.7%.
PCT International Publication WO 96/03365 (Constantini et al.) discloses a process for recycling a cobalt-containing catalyst in a direct reaction of oxidation of cyclohexane into adipic acid, characterized by including a step in which the reaction mixture obtained by oxidation into adipic acid is treated by extraction of at least a portion of the glutaric acid and the succinic acid formed during the reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,800 (Park et al.) discloses a process for the manufacture of adipic acid. In this process, cyclohexane is oxidized in an aliphatic monobasic acid solvent in the presence of a soluble cobalt salt wherein water is continuously or intermittently added to the reaction system after the initiation of oxidation of cyclohexane as indicated by a suitable means of detection, and wherein the reaction is conducted at a temperature of about 50.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C. at an oxygen partial pressure of about 50 to 420 pounds per square inch absolute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,453 (Schultz et al.) discloses a process claiming improved yields by the addition of water at the beginning of the reaction, generally of the order of 0.5 to 15% relative to monobasic aliphatic acid solvent, and preferably 1 to 10% relative to the solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,174 (Schultz et al.) discloses a process claiming improved yields of aliphatic dibasic acids when oxidizing the respective cyclic hydrocarbons at temperatures between 130.degree. and 160.degree. C., while removing the water of reaction substantially as quickly as it is formed.
None of the above references, or any other references known to the inventors disclose, suggest or imply, singly or in combination, treatment of catalyst, from hydrocarbon reaction mixtures, preferably for recycling, subject to the intricate and critical controls and requirements of the instant invention as described and claimed.
Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,801,282; 5,580,531; 5,654,475; 5,558,842; and 5,502,245; our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/587,967 (filed Jan. 1, 1996), and PCT International publication WO 96/07056, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods and apparatuses relative to controlling reactions in atomized liquids.
Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,824,819; 5,817,868; and 5,801,273; and our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/812,847 filed on Mar. 6, 1997; Ser. No. 08/824,992, filed on Mar. 27, 1997; Ser. No. 08/861,180, filed on May 21, 1997; Ser. No. 08/861,281, filed on May 21, 1997; Ser. No. 08/861,210, filed on May 21, 1997; Ser. No. 08/876,692, filed on Jun. 16, 1997; Ser. No. 08/900,323, filed on Jul. 25, 1997; Ser. No. 08/931,035, filed on Sep. 16, 1997; Ser. No. 08/932,875, filed on Sep. 18, 1997; Ser. No. 08/934,253, filed on Sep. 19, 1997; Ser. No. 08/989,910, filed on Dec. 12, 1997; Ser. No. 08/986,505 filed Dec. 8, 1997; No. 60/074,068 filed Feb. 9, 1998; No. 60/075,257 filed Feb. 19, 1998; No. 60/086,159 filed May 20, 1998; No. 60/086,118 filed May 20, 1998; No. 60/101,918 filed Sep. 1998; No. 60/086,119 filed May 20, 1998; No. 60/091,483 filed Jul. 2, 1998; No. 60/093,256 filed Jul. 17, 1998; No. 60/091,796 filed Jul. 6, 1998; No. 60/105,048 filed Oct. 20, 1998; No. 60/111,848 filed Dec. 11, 1998; No. 60/110,206 filed Nov. 30, 1998; as well as concurrently filed "Methods and Devices for Separating Catalyst from Oxidation Mixtures", are all also incorporated herein by reference.
All of our following PCT patent applications, are also incorporated herein by reference: PCT/US97/10830 filed on Jun. 23, 1997 (WO 97/49485); PCT/US97/12944 filed on Jul. 23, 1997 (WO 98/07677); PCT/US96/07056 filed May 17, 1996 (WO 96/40610); PCT/US97/17684 filed Sep. 30, 1997 (WO 98/19789); PCT/US97/17812 filed Oct. 2, 1997 (WO 98/27029); PCT/US97/17883 filed Oct. 3, 1997 (WO 98/20966); PCT/US98/25105 filed Dec. 1, 1998; PCT/US98/19111 filed Sep. 14, 1998; PCT/US98/14506 filed Jul. 13, 1998; PCT/US98/19099 filed Sep. 16, 1998; and PCT/US98/19057 filed Sep. 14, 1998.